Reversing the Curse
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: When all the girls get put under a curse and start to work for the Overtakers its up to the guys to reverse it. So they get the help of a Disney Princess to reverse it before anyone gets seriously hurt. The summary is pretty bad, so sorry. It's just a one chapter thing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

* * *

It was like every other night in Magic Kingdom. The gates would close, security would do their final rounds and then seven teenagers would appear out of nowhere. Each surrounded by a faint blue line indicating that they were holograms. However when the crossover happened only the guys appeared.

The three of them searched to see if their friends had already crossed over but saw no sign of them.

"Where could they be?" Finn the leader of their group asked.

"I know I scheduled for us all to cross over. I triple checked it I swear." Philby mumbled running a hand through his bright orange hair. I tell tale sign that he was feeling anxious.

"Maybe something messed up." Maybeck says trying to keep the calm.

"Yeah that's probably what happened, let's just do our rounds and cross back over." Finn says walking towards the Cinderella castle.

The all begin to check for the Disney villains a.k.a Overtakers. They were almost finished in Adventureland when they heard a crash from the direction of the loading docks for the Jungle Cruise. All three teens turned almost simultaneously to find the source of the crash. They could faintly see the silhouette of five people.

They rushed towards them prepared to fight whatever villains might be lurking in the shadows. As they got closer they could tell that the people were their friends. Yet, they stood with their all time enemy Maleficent. The girls didn't look worried by her presence at all.

"So I see you've finally found us." Maleficent cackles passing a fireball from hand to hand.

"Let them go." Maybeck shouts at her.

"Oh you silly boy, did you ever think that maybe they want to help us?" She questions while walking towards them.

"They would never, they hate you just as much as we do." Philby says stepping up to hit her. In return he gets a fireball to the stomach.

He flies backwards hitting the pavement hard. The girls all laugh at his pain. A tear slips down his face as he watches the girl he loves laugh at his pain. Maybe she was right, maybe they don't want to defeat the Overtakers after all, Philby thinks.

Maybeck and Finn rush to Philby's side each grabbing an arm and helping him up.

"You okay?" Finn asks.

"For now yeah, in the morning probably not so much." He replies while brushing some of the dirt off his clothes.

They all return their attention to the evil green fairy standing before them. She motions for the girls to come forward and they do. They all share matching smirks, laughing slightly at their "friends" horror and shock.

"Don't act so surprised Terrance, we all knew this was bound to happen sooner or later." Charlene says while trailing a hand down Maybeck's arm.

"Don't touch me." He says while slapping her hand away.

"You never had a problem with it before." She says with a wink.

"That was the old Charlie this one is out to hurt us and destroy a kingdom of dreams, wishes, and fantasy." He takes a step back and when she tries to follow he pushes her away again. This time she loses her balance and falls to the ground with an audible thump.

"You made a bad mistake." She growls, her eyes flashing red for a split second.

She pushes herself off the ground and lunging at him. He tries to push her off of him but she seems to have a new strength he didn't know was possible. She delivers a kick to the stomach and a final punch to the face before he passes out.

Finn and Philby stare in horror as Charlene struts back over to Maleficent.

"Good job dear." The fairy says while grabbing Jess's arm and pulling her toward Maybeck.

"Continue as planned?" Jess asks monotone. Maleficent nods and Jess picks her friend up taking him towards one of the Jungle Cruise boats. As soon as Jess is out of sight Amanda steps forward.

"Why?" Finn asks in disbelief.

"If you hadn't treated us like crap then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"All those Keeper meetings when only the guys came up with the plans, the girls were never heard, we were never good enough at anything to be the first choice. Always the backup. I know you only used me and Jess for our abilities. I heard you talk about us when you thought we weren't there. You called us freaks, you said all of us girls were the reason the Overtakers hadn't been stopped yet." Amanda said glaring at the guy she once believed she loved.

"We never said those things, the only reason we have gotten so far is because of you guys."

"Lies, you can't expect us to believe your lies forever. We're sick of being treated like crap. At least the Overtakers respect our opinions and our plans."

Finn looks towards Philby who is now in a heated argument with Willa.

"I am just as capable as you." She screams.

"I never said you weren't." He rebukes.

"Well you sure as hell acted like it." She waves her hands and a fireball forms. She aims it at him but he ducks out of the way.

"Seriously, why am I the only one with balls of fire being thrown at them." Philby complains.

Philby quickly closes the gap between them kissing her in the hopes that it is just a curse that can be easily broken. He pulls away and she slaps him.

"Never try that again." Another ball of fire heads straight towards him, hitting him square in the chest. He falls to the ground again, his head hitting the black pavement. When he doesn't move Jess reappears and takes him off to where she took Maybeck.

"Your turn." Amanda says with a wicked grin.

"Mandy please no." Finn pleads.

She laughs at his vulnerability before casting a spell on him. His body slumps to the ground and she drags him towards the boat the others guys are on.

"What's going on!" Tim demands coming out of nowhere. **(Just pretend** **that** **he has a DHI I was short on characters.)**

"Your precious Keepers have turned on each other and they won't be able to stop us now." Her voice is that of nightmares.

"It has to be a spell." Tim mutters to himself. "I'll be back soon, with help."

Tim rushes off towards Liberty Square, when he arrives he sees Princess Tiana walking around.

"Tiana, we need your help. I think Dr. Facilier has cast a spell on the Keepers you are the only one who would know how to reverse it."

"Oh dear this is bad, take me to them now."

"Follow me." He says grabbing her hand leading her to the boats.

When they arrive the girls are nowhere to be found. A groan can be heard from one of the boats and Maybeck stands up, rubbing his head. He looks down at his unconscious friends and Tim comes over to help him get them out of the boat.

"What happened?" Tiana asks the boys.

"The girls are on their side, something isn't right." Maybeck informs them as Philby and Finn regain consciousness.

"We have to find them." Tim says.

"No need to." Jess says from behind him. Her head is cocked to the side just like every person in any horror movie ever.

"Holy shit!" Tim screeches grabbing his chest.

"Aww did I scare you?" Jess asks in mock sincerity. "If you help us I can make you feel better."

She plays with his hair for a second and the guys share a look. Tim gets lost in the feeling of her hand running through his hair.

Philby and Finn come up behind her successfully grabbing her.

"I'm so sorry about this." Tim whispers to her while covering her mouth until she passes out.

"I'll take her back to Escher's keep and figure out how to break this curse. You work on finding the other three." Tiana tells them while picking up Jess and taking her to the castle.

"I know this breaks our number one rule but we need to split up if we want to find them all quickly." Finn says.

"I'll stick with Philby." Tim says as Philby tries to limp in the direction of Fantasyland.

"Yeah that's a good idea, those fireballs did a number on him. He will definitely need your help if you run into any villains."

They all split up and go in their own directions. Finn heads back towards Main Street to find Willa waiting for him on the bench that he first met Wayne on. A series of memories of their old mentor come flooding back and he doesn't notice that she has approached him.

Before either of them have a chance to speak they are lunging at each other engaging in a full on fight. Finn gets the upper hand and presses a hand against her mouth. She struggles to break free but she ends up passing out just like Jess did. He grabs her body carefully draping her over his shoulder and taking her to the castle.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Finn says to the girl that is just like a little sister to him. He quickens his pace and arrives at the secret room. He drops her on the couch next to Jess.

Philby's arm is around Tim's shoulder as they search for any of the girls. There is a faint sound of something but before they can turn Charlene is kicking their legs out from under them. They both fall to the ground, Philby groans in pain. Tim leaps up tackling Charlene to the ground.

She struggles under his hold, her movements don't allow for him to cover her mouth so he does the only other thing he can. He throws a punch at her, her slightly elevated body hits the ground hard. Her head makes contact with the ground and she blacks out.

"I'm the worst person ever, I just hit a girl. I'm just gonna go jump in the lake now."

"It had to be done, it is the only way to get her to Tiana and cure her." Philby attempts to stand and fall back down.

"Bro, I think your ankle is broken." Tim says extending a hand and helping the ginger up. Philby wraps and arm around the taller boy's shoulder as the other picks up the unconscious girl.

"It'll be fine in a little, I just stepped on it wrong, the pain is already fading. Nothing to worry about." Philby says just brushing it off.

It's a struggle to get back to Escher's Keep but they slowly make their way there. Hoping that the other girls will be there too and they will have their friends back soon.

Maybeck turns looking for Amanda. He knows it's her, she is the only one with the power to push. He stands and is instantly pushed back down with another strong gust of wind. Before he can stand up again Amanda jumps down from one of the carpets on Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride.

She throws a punch hitting him directly in the nose. He can feel the blood dripping down his face and she continues to hit him. As her hand comes down to deliver another punch he grabs her wrist pushing her off of him. He then quickly grabs her other wrist preventing her from using her power against him. He switches his hold so he has both wrists in one hand and is able to cover her mouth with the other.

"Oh my god did you just lick me!" He screams pulling his hand away. He loses focus just long enough for Amanda to wriggle out of his grasp. She stands up and lands a kick to his stomach. He falls back in pain, starring at her feet.

His hand reaches out for her converse covered foot and he pulls her down. Unable to catch herself her head collides with the cool ground. Maybeck triumphantly stands, wipes some of the blood of his face and lifts the girl off the ground. He sprints back to the castle in record time.

When he busts through the door he sees the other girls laying on the couch and places Amanda next to them.

"Figure anything out?" He asks.

"I think I know what curse was used which will make finding the cure easier but it might take awhile." Tiana informs them.

"We don't have time once the sunrises and their parents find their unconscious bodies they're gonna be taken to the hospital." Finn says having been through this before with Philby.

"Ok what if we cross back over, grab them from their houses leave a note or something saying they got up early and went out, then we bring them back here and hope that we can figure out the cure and get them back." Philby picks up the black fob on the table as the other two agree with his plan.

"I'll borrow Jelly's truck and pick you guys up, then we will work on getting the girls." Maybeck says and Philby pushes the button.

All three boys jolt awake and quickly get out of bed. Maybeck sneaks downstairs swiping the keys off the counter before scribbling a note that he needed to borrow the truck and wouldn't be back until later. He runs out the door jumping in the truck and driving to Charlene's. He climbs up the drainpipe near her window before forcing it open. Silently thanking that she didn't lock her window. He grabs her sleeping body gently placing her over his shoulder and crawls back out the window.

He lays her on the back seat and gets back in the driver's seat. He then speeds towards Finn's house, before the car has completely stopped in the driveway Finn is already yanking the door open and hopping in.

"You remembered to leave a note right?" Maybeck asks.

"Yeah. Now let's go, we have a curse to break."

They then pick Philby and Tim up before heading to Jess and Amanda's apartment. Since they were now of legal age they were able to leave Ms. Nash's and get their own apartment. Which they loved way more than their foster home.

"You have a key right?" Tim asks Finn.

"Ugh yeah..." Finn says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as all his friends smirk at him.

Philby grabs Finn's keys while jumping out of the car with Tim. A few minutes later they come back out holding Jess and Amanda.

"Um where are we supposed to put them?" Tim asks looking at the already pretty full truck.

"Put them in the bed of the truck and then you two ride in the back with them." Maybeck tells them while turning the engine on.

"That is very unsafe." Philby says.

"You've done it before."

"Yeah but that was in the fifties. It was different then."

"It's almost two in the morning there is no one out, just do it." Finn interjects. The other two do as they are told and Maybeck pulls out of the parking lot.

Once at Willa's house Philby jumps out without a word. The others watch in awe as he climbs up the trellis next to her window like he's done it a million times before. They would have never noticed if it weren't for him but her window is open just the slightest. He shoves his hand under it pushing the window up and stealthily climbs in. He reappears seconds later with Willa over his shoulder. He puts her on the floor in the back of the cab and jumps back into the bed of the truck.

It only takes a few minutes to get to Magic Kingdom. They purposefully park near the back of the lot and each one grabs their respective girl. They all rush towards the entrance in hopes of not being seen.

"Please tell me you can erase the security cameras." Finn says looking at Philby.

"I'll just add it to my to do list." The ginger retorts.

When they make it to the gate Finn sets Amanda down and goes all clear. He walks through the gate and unlocks it from the inside. Everyone files inside and they all head in the direction of the castle. When they enter the room in the castle again they see the hologram forms of the girls they are holding except the holograms are tied up so they can't escape.

"Um let's put them down and cross them over and then we will deal with them." Maybeck suggests.

"Wait shouldn't we tie up their bodies before crossing them over, that way when they wake up they don't attack us or escape?" Tim asks.

"Yeah we should do that." Finn says. Tiana then hands them some stuff and they tie up the girls.

"Wait make sure you cover Mandy's mouth, she can cast spells." Finn tells them. Once all of the girls are tied up they push the button and all the girls go back to their normal bodies.

All their eyes snap open in sync, each of them glaring at the people in front of them. In that moment the guys are glad that looks can't kill otherwise they would have been dead minutes ago.

"I figured it out!" Tiana shrieks in excitement.

"That's great! So how do we reverse it?" Philby asks.

"Well there are two options; one you go kill Dr. Facilier which will immediately break the curse or you can go find the things on this list so I can make a potion to reverse it. Of course if you go the potion route it has to be tailored specifically to each girl." She hands them the list and they all look over the few items.

They all end up agreeing to find the things on the list figuring it would be easier than finding and killing a villain.

Reversal Potion:

1\. A tear from the affected person.

2\. A strand of hair of their true love

3\. A drop of blood from an enemy

pure and good

5\. pixie dust

"Okay the first two we can achieve right now." Philby says while pulling out a piece of his hair. The other three proceed to copy his actions.

"Here put it in this." Tiana hands them each a container she found from one of the cabinets.

"Wait we need to label them." Tim says while rummaging through a drawer until he finds a sharpie. He then writes Jess's name on the container with his hair in it. He passes the marker on and each does the same.

"Now for the hard part." Finn says as he bends down in front of the couch making eye contact with Amanda.

"You're not special you ability makes you a freak." He says trying to not breakdown and tell her he doesn't mean it. He can already see the tears glistening in her eyes. "I could never love a freak like you, it was just pity." His words cause the tears to finally fall. He catches one in the container.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it, I had to. I need to break this curse, please forgive me." He pleads with her. She shifts her gaze to the wall to her right avoiding eye contact with him.

Tim then steps up, taking a seat next to Jess. He inhales deeply preparing himself for what he is about to do.

"You're so insecure about yourself that you constantly dye your hair, just to try and fit in. You are so shallow that all that matter is your looks. You think people will only like you for your looks and not your personality." He says trying to force a stern voice.

Tears start to form in her eyes and he starts to apologize. Maybeck is finally able to get Tim to finish what he has started and eventually gets a tear from Jess.

Maybeck and Philby decide to both go at the same time since the sun will be rising soon and they need to break the curse soon.

"I'm gonna go find Tinkerbell and get some pixie dust, and get something pure and good." Finn says

"I guess around right now Gaston should be drunk so I think I can get some of his blood." Tim says standing. They both leave the room to find the other needed items on the list.

"Charlie you aren't perfect. All you do is let people down. You can't even make your mom happy. Your not the daughter she wanted and your definitely not the type of friend any of us wanted. I don't even know why we still let you hang with us. You think that just because you are popular means that you get everything you want but all it does is make you selfish and egotistical." Maybeck tells the blonde in front of him. She tries her best to hold the tears back but they end up streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you actually think that you are as smart as me. All you know is stupid Disney things, they will never help you in the real world. You're nothing compared to me. I will always be better than you at everything." She doesn't seem to be affected by his words.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." She replies vehemently. He looks shocked at her answer but continues on.

"Don't fool yourself thinking that I could ever love you. You don't deserve me and you never will. You can never be as good of a person as I am." She still doesn't budge.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't tell her another lie, it's killing me." Philby whispers to Maybeck who is still trying to get the other three girls to stop crying.

"You have to, if you want your girlfriend back then your gonna have to hurt her feelings. Trust me I know it sucks but if it means they go back to being themselves then it's worth it." Maybeck gives Philby a pat on the shoulder before turning back to the crying Charlene.

"Your parents never loved you, that's why they got in that car accident, they wanted a way to get away from you and all your let downs." This seems to have dented her hardened exterior but she still isn't crying.

"You're the reason your parents are dead, you're the reason they ran off the road that night. If they weren't so distracted by trying to get you to be a better daughter then maybe they would still be alive today." Philby watches as a single tear slides down her cheek. He quickly captures it in the container and sets it back on the coffee table.

The door slams open and both Tim and Finn run in. Finn sprinkles a little pixie dust in each of the potions and then he grabs a petal of the flower he picked and puts it in each. Tim then adds the drop of blood to each and Tiana takes the containers away. She mumbles a couple of words over them and mixes them.

There is a strange glowing as it turns into pure liquid. She then places them back in their original positions and informs the boys that they need to put a little on the back of each girl's hand. They each cautiously reach in and take a small amount, they slowly apply it to the hand of the girl in front of them.

"I'm so sorry." Willa gasps. "I never meant to hurt you." The memories of the fireballs all start to invade her brain. He removes her restrains and hugs her tightly.

"I didn't mean a single word I said. Your more than perfect and everyone loves you." He whispers into her hair. She just hugs him tighter.

Each couple ends up apologizing to each other and soon it's just a mess of tears and hugs.

"I'm tired." Charlene mumbles curling up next to Maybeck. Her lazily drapes an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

On the other side of the room Jess is pulling at Tim's sweat jacket.

"What?" He asks looking down at her.

"I'm cold give me your jacket, please." She says yanking on it again. He pulls it off placing it around Jess's small form.

"Thank you." She smiles up at him and he brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm way to tired to even think about getting home right now." Willa says.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, Philby can always sneak you back in your window, he seems to be a pro at getting in and out of it." Finn says smirking as Philby punches him in the shoulder.

"Did you ever erase the security cameras?" Maybeck asks.

"Yeah I did it from my phone. So no one knows that we are here."

The sun starts to rise over the park and Tiana excuses herself saying she needs to be back in Liberty Square before security get there.

"Do we want to risk getting caught by security or do we just want to sneak out once the park is open?" Amanda asks.

"I say we rest now, sneak out in a few hours and spend a day together in the parks!" Jess exclaims smiling brightly.

Everyone else agrees with her plan and they end up doing just that.

* * *

 **Yup the ending was total crap along with most of it but it's 3 in the morning and my computer is at 8% so I did my best. Anyway it's just a one shot but you should all leave a review. I love seeing what you all think. And it hurt me to have to write such bad things about the girls. Lastly I was think about doing a second one of these except the guys are the one under the curse. Would that be something that you're all interested in? Let me know in the reviews. I just now saw that this is an eight page document right now, wow.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
